C'mon Sweet Catastrophe
by emma-3503
Summary: She knew it would be a mistake, she knew...and she didn't care...DG. Also at D&G under sugarquill


"C'mon Sweet Catastrophe"

"Damnit, Ronald! I am _not_ a little girl anymore! Don't you see that?" Her eyes were as fiery as her hair. She took deep breaths seeing as she had been yelling at her brother for a good 15 minutes. Ginny's brother, Ron, had tried to make her go back upstairs and change before leaving for Hogsmeade. Ginny couldn't see why, she was only wearing jeans and a sweater. Okay, they were tight hip-huggers and a low-cut sweater, but that's not the point. The point is, Ginny was sick and tired of her brother always breathing down her back and treating her like a child.

"Ginny, I'm just trying to watch out for you! Why can't you be more grateful!" Ron shouted back. His ears were now, if possible, redder than his hair and his freckles looked as if they were going to pop off.

"No Ron! You're acting as though I'm 11 years old again. I don't need _you_ - or - or _Harry_ or anyone! I am a big girl and I can take care of myself!" With that, Ginny grabbed her cloak with a 'hmph' and stormed through the portrait hole leaving a steaming Ron behind, as well as a shocked Common Room full of first and second years.

Ginny walked through the halls no exactly knowing where she was headed. She supposed she should probably go to Hogsmeade, but she knew her brother would be there and she did not want to run into him. No, she decided she would stay at the catsle, maybe finish her essay for Snape.

"What do we have here? The little Weaslette talking to herself? Gone mad have you?" A cold voice sneered behind her.

Ginny stopped walking and looked up. She was suprised to hear another voice and even more suprised to see she was in teh Dungeons. She had been headed toward the caraiges, but then when she decided not to go she ended up down here. Wihtout looking behind her, Ginny replied, "Shove off, Malfoy. I am in no mood for your - your..._shite_ right now."

"Language, Weaslette," Draco made a tsk-ing sound. He walked up behind her and leaned in close, so close she could feel his breath on her ear. An odd feeling crept into her stomach and her face felt hot. "What would your Weasel brother say if heard those words come from your precious little mouth?" Ginny spun around so fast to face him she almost fell into him. A look of shock crossed Malfoy's face before it was replaced with a smirk. He did not back away as she had thought he would, but he stood planted firmly on the spot. The feeling in her lower abdomen grew. She tried to ignore it. _Pfft_, some good that does...

She had been trying to ignore this feeling all year. That day on the train he had looked so damn sexy. She couldn't get him off of her mind. Of course no one knew of this attraction. She could only imagine what Ron would do if he found out her little sister wanted to snog Draco malfoy senseless. She smirked at the thought.

"My Weasel brother can go fuck himself," She relied sweetly with an innocent smile. She too did not back away.

Malfoy smirked, despite the odd feeling creeping up on him. Being this close to her had effects on him. Hell, she had this effect on him when he saw her in the halls. He couldn't explain it. "You kiss your mum with that mouth?" If looks could kill, Malfoy would be dead, brought back to life...and killed again. She then took a step around him and walked off, leaving Malfoy shocked and feeling really rejected.

Hold on. A Malfoy being rejectd by a _Weasely_? Now, Draco couldn't have that! He caught her by the wrist and turned her to face him. "Don't you walk away from me!" he whispered harshly in her ear.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Draco!" Draco pulled his head back suprised by her use of his first name. Only his parents and Pansy use his first name. He liked the way it sounded coming from her mouth. He suddenly became aware of just how clsoe they were. When she took a breath her chest would touch his and if she moved her head slightly forward it would be resting on his shoulder. He also took notice that if he moved his a head little closer and tilted his head slightly to the side he'd be able to - wait, wait, wait! Kissing a Weasely would be catastrophic! _'To hell with it'_ he thought as he tilted his head and moved closer.

_'Good lord is he going to -'_ Ginny's thoughts were cut short when Malfoy's lips met hers. Her eyes widened in shock but soon fluttered closed as the kiss deepened. '_What am I doing? This is not the right thing to do! This could be catastrophic!'_ Ginny thought franticly. But when his hand found her hair and his toungue entered her mouth only one thought was clear. _'C'mon sweet catastrophe!_' She wrapped one arm around his neck and placed her other hand on his chest as he wrapped his other hand around her waist. Suddenly Draco pulled back. Ginny's eyes opened. "W-what's wrong Draco?"

"Gin - I - I don't think we shoudl be doing this," Draco said.

Ginny's eyes widened when she heard him use that nickname - no one had ever called her Gin. "Why?" she whispered. He just looked at her. "Stupid question..." she said looking down. Draco used his thumb and forefinger under her chin to lift her face to look at him.

"Gin...you know no one can find out about this, " Draco said seriously.

"Of course I know..._Malfoy_," Ginny said swating his hand away. She felt tears coming and forced them away. Draco's hand dropped to his side. He sighed.

"What I mean to say is that...if anyone knew about us, it could be -"

"Catastrophic." Ginny finished. Draco merely nodded. Ginny understood. She stepped backwards. "Well I - er- I should be going," She said taking a few more steps backward and then turning to leave.

"Promise me this won't be the last time I'll kiss you," Draco said almost begging. Ginny stopped.

"I promise," She said just loud enough for him to hear her. She walked down the corridor her mind on a certain Slytherin catastrophe...

**FIN**

**

* * *

A/N:** My first attempt at a D/G. Please review!**  
**


End file.
